Happy Birthday Catherine
by wendyonmyown
Summary: Just a little drabble in honour of Michelle Borth's birthday. Ties in with my Au stories, but can be read alone.


**Just a little drabble because I realised it was Michelle Borth's birthday today, so that being said it makes it Catherine's also.**

 **I am nearly at the end of my Moving Forward chapter which I hope to have finished in the next day or two. This idea just grabbed hold of me and I had to get it down.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Wendy x**

Happy Birthday.

Catherine looked up from the book she was reading as she heard Steve come back downstairs with Keoni. He'd disappeared upstairs half an hour ago to change their son's diaper, and Catherine had assumed that Steve was playing with him when he didn't immediately return.

"What's all this?" Catherine asked as she took in what Steve and Keoni were wearing. Steve had dressed Keoni in a cute little blue shirt the same colour as his own and a pair of navy blue trousers and a matching waistcoat the same colour as the suit he was wearing.

"You didn't think I only got you a card did you?" Steve asked her as he crossed the room to hold out one of his hands to pull her up of the couch.

"Look at you?" Catherine cooed to Keoni as she tickled his tummy. "Don't you look handsome."

"You've got thirty minutes to shower and change. I've taken the liberty of picking out an outfit for you to wear." He told her as he ushered her to the foot of the stairs.

Catherine quickly moved upstairs to get ready, showering and putting up her hair before applying her makeup in record time. She grinned as she saw the dress Steve had laid out on the bed for her to wear. It was the same blue dress that she had worn for Kono's wedding. Pulling on the underwear that he had left out for her she slipped into the dress, thankful that she had lost the weight she had gained during her pregnancy.

Crossing to her dresser to collect her jewellery from the box, only to see that Steve had already left her a watch and necklace out. Picking up the delicate antique necklace that had belonged Deb McGarrett she fastened it around her neck before slipping on her watch. Noting that he hadn't left her earrings out to wear she decided to leave the small gold studs in.

She slipped into the high heeled pumps that he had placed by the bed, fastening the straps around her ankles before grabbing her purse from the bed. He had thought of everything, and it made her wonder how long he had been planning this particular surprise. A quick check in the floor length mirror assured her she looked okay before she opened the bedroom door and headed back downstairs to where Steve had already placed Keoni in his car seat with his diaper bag already packed beside it.

Catherine twirled around as she caught him looking her over. "Do I pass inspection, Commander."

"Absolutely Lieutenant, there's just one thing missing." He told her as he pulled out a small wrapped box and passed it to her.

Taking the box from him, she realised that he must have bought her jewellery as the package was too small to be anything else. She carefully pulled the paper of it before opening the velvet box that bore the same jewellers that her engagement ring had come from. She gasped as she saw the pretty earrings nestled inside the box.

They matched Deb's necklace perfectly, a diamond, sapphire and aquamarine stone set in a dainty white gold filigree. "They're beautiful." Catherine told him, watching as Steve let out the breath he was holding.

"Happy Birthday, Catherine." He told her as he placed his hands on her waist so he could kiss her.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips as he pulled back from the kiss. "Wait, you have lipstick on you." She said as she swiped the smudge of lipstick of his mouth with the pad of her thumb before grabbing a wipe to clean her finger.

"You got it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed as she removed her gold studs and replaced them with the pretty drop's Steve had bought for her. "So where are you taking me?"

"To dinner." Steve told her with a grin as he grabbed the car seat and diaper bag and ushered her out of the door so he could lock up.

"I'm aware we are going to dinner, Steve." Catherine told him in frustration.

"You think we should tell mommy where we're going, Keoni." He asked the baby as he unlocked the truck and helped her to climb into the passenger's seat. The baby smiled and cooed back at him happily. "Okay, we can tell mommy as soon as we get you settled in the back seat." He agreed as he closed Catherine's door and moved around the truck so he could clip the car seat into the base unit fitted in the back of the truck.

After making sure the seat was secure he tossed the diaper bag on the floor and closed the door before climbing behind the wheel of the Silverado. He turned to look at Catherine who had turned in her seat expectantly waiting to be told about their dinner plans. "I've booked us a table at your favourite Sushi place."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, but I really do appreciate it. Thank you." She told him as she gave his arm a squeeze. "I'll thank you in person later tonight."

"Here was me thinking it was your birthday." He said with a sexy grin as he read the sub text of her message.

"Think of it as a down payment for yours next week." She replied saucily as he started the engine and put the truck into gear before reversing of the drive.

"In which case I have plans." He told her with a grin as he pulled into the traffic and headed towards Honolulu.

….


End file.
